


Beauty and the Demon

by Silvergolddragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergolddragon/pseuds/Silvergolddragon
Summary: (open story co-writer wanted, please.)Summary Yami, a boy blind suffering from a sickness, takes the place of his younger brother as a prisoner to the Demon Prince. While trapped and in the Prince's care, he must rely on the Prince and his counsel but also on his powers to break the Sorceress's curse.





	1. Beauty

In a land far from here, there lies a village full of people where beauty is only skin deep, and judgment is based on appearance and wealth. Two teenaged boys walked with a dog along the town the elder holding the leash and the younger's shoulder with a blindfold covering his eyes. They both looked similar with raven black gravity-defying star-shaped hair pale skin and a small frame and golden bangs that framed their faces, but that is where the likenesses end and the differences begin. The elder had goldenrod bangs that framed his face and went up into his raven black and crimson amethyst tipped hair slightly sharper features and somewhat taller than his brother. the younger sibling had childish features amethyst eyes and tips with no extra bangs except for a cute little forelock that rested on his forehead.

The dog beside them was also tri-colored with tiffs of blonde and royal purple mixed in with raven black. "Yugi where are you and Heba taking me?" the elder spoke in a light baritone voice. "We are taking you to the library to see if Mana converted any more books into Braille for you otherwise I can read them out loud for you if you don't mind Yami." Yami chuckled at his brother's optimism shaking his head no. 

Heba stopped as did Yugi to look in the bakery shop for bread while Yami growled inwardly at the gossip about him and his Family. Footsteps approached them while Heba growled and only one person could do that "Calm Heba, what have you brought me this time to make me give my brother to you Ushio?" Yugi said with such venom in his voice holding Yami's resting hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now, Yugi is it a crime just to look at my fiancé and to persuade you with the dowry for the trouble he is causing your family?" Yami tightened his hold on his brother's shoulder angrily "I am not yours, Ushio, and I never will so stop pestering my brother about something that will never happen." 

"Oh, but it will happen if your little brother can't win at the competition of light you'll be in great debt and will have to marry off into a wealthy family to pay the debtor." Ushio jabbed knowing he would get a reaction from Yami and Yugi. Yami thought over what Ushio said even though he had confidence for his brother the seed of doubt was planted with Yami having trouble breathing. "Yami!" Yugi shouted to his brother feeling the magic in his brother press on Yami's lungs. "Come on we can head to Mana's shop and get the books later I need to get you home now." Pulling Yami to his side Yugi wrapped Yami's arm around his neck and his arm around his brother's waist walking away from Ushio who was smirking in victory 'i will break Yami's will and make him mine.'

Yugi sighed as he watched his brother sleeping soundly, with the blindfold off it let his brother 'see' the life energy around them. The potion was made to help sooth Yami's magic and heal his lungs. Kissing his brother on the forehead, whispering a goodbye and goodnight, Yugi set out on their horse Giga heading to the forest with a map and lantern. A few hours later in the forest and Yugi sighed for the nth time finally accepting he was hopelessly lost. "Alright Giga where do you think we should go left or right?" The horse stomped three times making Yugi sigh once again knowing the horse wanted to turn around and go back home. "We'll go right beside what could go wrong?" Thunder cracked across the sky, and light snow soaked Yugi to the bone wind howled like wolves around them. 'wait that's not the wind.' Yugi looked at them to see a pack of wolves surrounding them. "Giga Run!" said horse did as it was told running down the path stopping when the wolves blocked it the reared up brandishing his hooves only for Yugi to fall off landing in a bush losing his cloak. Giga ran drawing the wolves away from Yugi, who ran farther down the path to an old castle unaware of cold ruby eyes watching him.

Author's Note  
Hello everyone so as you can see here is a new story, and it needs help so I would like a comment on what you think will happen next or pm me if you would want to write this story with me.

Thank you for reading please Read 


	2. Monster

Previously on Beauty and the Demon

Giga Run!" said horse did as it was told running down the path stopping when the wolves blocked it the reared up brandishing his hooves only for Yugi to fall off landing in a bush losing his cloak. 

Giga ran drawing the wolves away from Yugi who ran farther down the path to an old castle unaware of cold ruby eyes watching him.

()()()()()

Yugi didn't risk stopping to question himself about the castle since he was too afraid and he ran up to the door of the old building, completely unaware of the evil smirk coming from the creature with cold ruby eyes.  
"So another that wishes for a game, let's see how long your last little one."

()()()()()

"NO YUGI!" Yami shouted waking in cold sweat from his dream holding his head, shaking a bit. "Oh, Ra please tell me that was a horrible nightmare brought on by Ushio's meddling in my head," Yami whispered to himself feeling Heba nuzzled his hand calming him down from the dream.

Yami was worried when he heard Giga running towards the house very quickly, recognizing their horse since he had a slightly different sound when running to other horses.

A knock was heard at the front door much to Yami's dislike since Giga had gone towards the backyard his trot sounded spooked and scared. 'Where could Yugi be?' 

"Heba cane please." Yami firmly asked the guide dog who yipped and went looking for the tool.  
Yami smiled when he felt his cane handle be placed gently against his hand, Heba knowing exactly where Yami had to hold, so he ensured he handed Yami the right spot.

"Thank you, Heba come let's see who it is," Yami said not bothering to cover his eyes. "Heba door." Heba yipped and ran off to the door as his master ordered, Yami following him.

Yami walked up to the door frowning when he 'saw' Ushio right in his doorway with an aura of smugness coming off him in waves.

'I wish I could have Heba rip his throat out, but that would only make me and Yugi be in trouble and have Heba put down,' Yami thought with a pout.

"What do you want Ushio?" Yami asked changing his pout into a frown trying not to scowl. Patting the side of his leg, Heba stopped growling and went over to Yami sitting down and guarding prepared for any of Yami's 'stress' attacks.

Ushio smirked at Yami as he entered the house and walked around Yami, ignoring Heba's growls for the entry without invitation.

Yami shifted uncomfortably with the feeling of eyes burning into his body. "I will not repeat myself Ushio now answer the question before I get angry and let Heba off on you for trespassing on my property," Yami said after closing his slightly milky hazed crimson amethyst eyes.

"You know very well what I want," Ushio said with a smirk.   
"And what is that?" Yami growled.

"You the most beautiful being in this town. Such a shame you can't see the most handsome man in all of the town. I can already see it us the most wealthy and most sophisticated couple in town practically Duke and Duchess don't you think Yamiko~?" Ushio asked making Yami stiffen at his birth name one he only told a few people that he could count on one hand that he trusted with his life.

"I already know what you look like and it is not what you think. What makes you think Yamiko is my name?" Yami growled, wondering who had told his secret.

"Why a little birdie told me after I persuaded him with a clean bill of healthy sheep that was returned after being stolen from his farm," Ushio said with a crack of his knuckles knowing every girl liked that sound except Yami.

"Whatever. I have matters to attend to so get out of my house right now, or Heba will take a chunk out of you," Yami growled when he heard Giga impatiently banging against the back door in seek of comfort from his blind master.

Ushio then did something unexpected he pushed Yami against the door to the front of the house hid hands on either side of Yami's head and his knee between Yami's legs. 

"You're not brushing me off that easily and without your brother here who is going to stop me from taking you here, and now everyone would believe me over you," Ushio said ripping Yami's cane from his hand and tossing it behind him a loud snap heard from the force it was thrown.

Yami gulped in fear. "Heba won't let you hurt me without biting. If I'm lucky he'll rip your dick off first," Yami said, trying to mask the fear in his voice. 'I can still kick him out but I need to time this right, so all his momentum goes right out the door I just need to find the handle.' Yami thought, scrambling to find the door handle to the door he was trapped against as the knee maybe contacts with his nether regions.

Yami gasped, but the pleasure quickly left as Ushio pushed up against his nether’s too hard, suppressing a smile when his hand touched the door handle. Yami waited until Ushio leaned forward and opened the door hearing a splash of mud and music all at the edge of his property. 

Yami quickly closed the door again and used the wall to head towards where Giga was impatiently banging on him. 'A wedding they thought I would cave and agree to marry that mussel head of a monkey that has yet to evolve.' Yami thought while Heba grabbed his leash holding it in his mouth trotting against Yami to the back door.


End file.
